Ryu Starz
"We are no longer children. You're an intelligent girl, so I believe this concept is clear to you, but we could die at any moment, you can't retry if you make a mistake." - To Noemi Basic Ryu is one of the main male protagonists in the series and is one of the strongest people in the group. He's cold and has other plans on what to do on their journey to make himself stronger so he can take back his parents. He also has a Blue Fae. Appearance He has long black hair that falls a bit above his waistline and dark blue, almost black eyes. He wears a black tunic with gold trimming along with golden colored gauntlets. He also wears a leather belt with a golden buckle that keeps his clothes tightly wrapped around his body along with almost knee high leather boots that he tucks a bit of his pants into to keep his clothes comfortable but mobile. And finally, he wears a grey scarf around his neck at all times, even if it's very warm out. Personality Ryu is very cold towards everyone and rarely lets anyone see the softer side of him. He's willing to do anything to accomplish his goals; mainly getting strong enough to kill the people that took his parents. He's very harsh with nearly everyone, even his allies and his sister, and very rarely shows compassion for others, and when he does it's typically minor things and to less than a handful of people. He's very resourceful and smart, from memorizing the loopholes in the law to avoid conflict to knowing exactly where the cures for many poisons are, there's very little he can't do. Abilities Bow And Arrow Skills He's an amazing marksman with a bow and he also owns poisoned arrows that put the person on the business end of the weapon in a coma for three days as their bodily functions start to shut down. Ability To Summon Gods He has the ability to summon the gods to fight for him. The only catch to this is that when he uses one, he can't ever summon them again. Black Bird Trainer He trains Black Birds and is typically found in the stables pampering his faithful companions. They're all very loyal to him and can be called from anywhere. Ability To See Other's Mana He has the ability to see the Mana levels of other beings, and he himself can reach some very large numbers. Elemental Magic Ryu has the ability to cast Elemental spells with such ease that when he first talks with Noemi, he makes a small fireball to light a candle. However, his powers are astronomical, especially for his age. "Usually, to invoke elemental magic, you need to know and call out to a Greek relic. During this short time laps, the user must focus their physical energy into the element they want to unvoke. The incantation is more like a recipe, but invoking the element without the relic requires several years of training."-Direct quote from the book explaining Elemental magic Relationships Noemi Watson Noemi and Ryu's relationship starts on a pretty unsteady foot, but after discovering that she's a healer he decides to try and recruit her to help him on his other adventure, and coincidentally he happens to save her from dying from a deadly poison with the help of his blackbirds before he does so, so she says yes. He's a bit nicer to her then but still finds her a bit childish until she starts to act more mature for him. After that he starts to soften his hard exterior around her, letting her have the bed and offering to sleep on the couch when they have to share a room in an inn, carrying her back to the group after she exhausts herself when she regrows his lost arm, and so on. It could be said that Ryu starts to develop feelings for Noemi, as whenever she's captured or her mature facade breaks into childish fear, he goes berserk and does everything in his power to protect her. "Of all the people living on this planet, Noemi Watson, you are the only one who won my respect."-After Noemi passes out from healing him Asuka Starz If you thought them being siblings meant that Ryu would be nicer to Asuka, you're dead wrong. Ryu's just as cold to his sister as he is with everyone else, and when he manages to talk his way out of being forced into a Colosseum fight, he doesn't care that much that Asuka is still in danger. He rarely talks to his sister at all after the journey starts. Tom Watson ' Ryu is annoyed by Tom quite a bit because of his occasional question about Mana Reading and his abilities, but respects him a little for how strong he and his determination is. 'Nark Shin ' Ryu thinks Nark is a massive idiot due to observing how absurdly hateful he is towards Gab for next to no reason. 'Misty Trachtenberg ' Ryu doesn't really pay much mind to Misty at all even though she could potentially be a Goddess. 'Gab ' Gab is one of the few members of the group Ryu actually respects because Gab is very strong and actually knows almost as much as he does about his powers and such. 'Marle ' Ryu is very annoyed by Marle's antics and always looks at her with disgust because she's supposed to basically be a Goddess but acts like a mute two year old. 'Vince He despises Vince for kidnapping his parents and for costing him one of his eight summonable gods. He also despises him for upstaging him and calling him weak. Trivia * His scarf might have been made by his mother for him and that's why he never parts with it. * He seems to be a bit more like his mother personality-wise with Mack being more of a joker and Sulling being more serious. * He has the ability to understand Greek very well to be able to cast his Elemental spells and speak to Dragons, however the latter is probably due to him absorbing the powers of an elemental dragon. Category:Protagonists Category:Magick Users Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Powerhouses